1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Animal Pill type magnets for collection of iron bearing debris in the stomach of animals.
2. History of the Related Art
The prior art teaches the use of magnets for collecting debris in an animal""s stomach. An example of this prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,701, titled Stomach Debris Collection Magnet, issued to Kaura on Sep. 2, 1997, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto. As taught by Kaura, it is preferable to incase the magnetic device so that gastric juices in the stomach of the animal will not cause corrosion of the device. However, the encasement of the magnetic device can influence the operation of the magnetic field on iron bearing objects ingested by the animal. Therefore, there is a need for an animal pill magnet with an improved casement.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises an animal pill magnet having a casing, a first and a second core end piece, a first and a second magnet, and a central center core. The casing includes a first capsule half having a first capsule chamber with a first capsule open end and a first capsule hollow bottom, a second capsule half having a second capsule chamber with a second capsule open end and a second capsule hollow bottom, where the first capsule open end is secured adjacent to the second capsule open end to form a single joint. The first core end piece has a first core end piece first surface and a first core end piece second surface, where the first core end piece first surface is disposed adjacent to the first capsule hollow bottom. The second core end piece has a second core end piece first surface and a second core end piece second surface, where the second core end piece first surface is disposed adjacent to the second capsule hollow bottom. The first magnet has a first magnet first surface and a first magnet second surface, where the first magnet first surface is disposed adjacent to the first core end piece second surface. The second magnet has a second magnet first surface and a second magnet second surface, where the second magnet first surface is disposed adjacent to the second core end piece second surface. The center core has a center core first surface and a center core second surface, where the center core first surface is adjacent to the first magnet second surface and the center core second surface is adjacent to the second magnet second surface.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises an animal pill magnet having a casing, a first and a second pole piece, and a magnet. The casing includes a first capsule half having a first capsule chamber with a first capsule open end and a first capsule hollow bottom, a second capsule half having a second capsule chamber with a second capsule open end and a second capsule hollow bottom, where the first capsule open end is secured adjacent to the second capsule open end. The first pole piece has a first pole piece first surface and a first pole piece second surface, where the first pole piece first surface is disposed adjacent to the first capsule hollow bottom. The second pole piece has a second pole piece first surface and a second pole piece second surface, where the second pole piece first surface is disposed adjacent to the second capsule hollow bottom. The magnet has a magnet first surface and a magnet second surface, where the magnet first surface is disposed adjacent to the first pole piece second surface and the magnet second surface is disposed adjacent to the second pole piece second surface.